8th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 8th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army first formed in 1916. History The 8th Field Artillery Regiment was first activated in 1916 from elements of the 5th, and 6th Field Artillery. Distinctive unit insignia *Description A silver color metal and enamel device 1 5/32 inches (2.94 cm) in height overall consisting of the shield, crest and motto of the coat of arms. *Symbolism This regiment was organized in 1916 at Fort Bliss, Texas, from the 5th and 6th Regiments of Field Artillery. Its birthplace and initial service on the Mexican border are shown on the crest, the lone star of Texas and the cactus. The regiment was in the 7th Division and was in training in Brittany shown by the ermine taken from the arms of that province. The numerical designation of the regiment is indicated by the eight divisions of the shield. The parent organizations are shown on the canton. The fishhook and star are from the arms of the 5th Field Artillery and represent that regiment’s service in the 12th Corps at Gettysburg. The winged centaur is the crest of the 6th Field Artillery. Both the 5th and 6th saw service in Mexico in 1846-1847 as indicated by the color green. The motto is also a combination of those of the 5th and 6th Field Artillery Regiments. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 8th Field Artillery Regiment on 19 January 1923. It was amended to correct the description on 6 December 1923. It was redesignated for the 8th Field Artillery Battalion on 8 April 1942. The insignia was redesignated for the 8th Artillery Regiment on 28 August 1957. It was redesignated for the 8th Field Artillery Regiment on 1 September 1971. Coat of arms *Blazon **Shield: Bendy of eight ermine and Gules, on a canton per fess Or and Vert a fishhook eye to dexter barb to base Sable debruised by a mullet Argent fimbriated of the last and a winged centaur courant armed with a bow and arrow of the third. **Crest: On a wreath of the colors Argent and Gules a mullet of the first charged with a giant cactus Vert. *Symbolism **Shield: The regiment was in the 7th Division and was in training in Brittany shown by the ermine taken from the arms of that province. The numerical designation of the regiment is indicated by the eight divisions of the shield. The parent organizations are shown on the canton. The fishhook and star are from the arms of the 5th Field Artillery and represent that regiment’s service in the 12th Corps at Gettysburg. The winged centaur is the crest of the 6th Field Artillery. Both the 5th and 6th saw service in Mexico in 1846-1847 as indicated by the color green. **Crest: This regiment was organized in 1916 at Fort Bliss, Texas, from the 5th and 6th Regiments of Field Artillery. Its birthplace and initial service on the Mexican border are shown on the crest, the lone star of Texas and the cactus. **Motto: The motto is also a combination of those of the 5th and 6th Field Artillery Regiments. *Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 8th Field Artillery Regiment on 14 June 1920. It was amended to correct the blazon on 11 October 1921. It was redesignated for the 8th Field Artillery Battalion on 7 April 1942. The insignia was redesignated for the 8th Artillery Regiment on 28 August 1957. It was redesignated for the 8th Field Artillery Regiment on 1 September 1971. Current configuration * 2nd Battalion 8th Field Artillery Regiment http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/0008fa02bn.htm The only active Battalion of the 8th Field Artillery is the 2nd Battalion, based out of Fort Wainwright, Alaska. See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3413 External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 008